


Touchstone (Memories)

by Krasimer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Remember L.I.N.D.A?, Sort of like that, Susan and David time-traveled back from the 22nd to the 21st, Susan had a daughter, The Doctor met her a couple of times, The Doctor on His Own, and had a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: “Her name was Louise,” he tells them somberly. “Age twenty-four. Her mother managed a tricky bit of time traveling with the man she married, made it from the twenty-second century back to the twenty-first. Caught a ride with someone, I suppose.”Or:The one where we find out what happened to Susan, her husband David, and their daughter.





	Touchstone (Memories)

The group gathers in a little tea shop, every few Saturdays.

The ones that met the Doctor, were seen by him, saved by him. Were, however briefly, in his life and watching a nearly happy sort of madness unfold. Some of them were injured. Some of them have lost people. They have heard of the other groups that have popped up, here and there, to talk about the Doctor.

(A mother and her son attend, occasionally. The father and husband had been a conspiracy theorist who had fallen when the clothing dummies had come alive.)

The group meets where they can, sometimes. When the little tea shop is closed, when they have to meet somewhere else, they will still meet up. New faces are not common.

New faces are noted.

Her hair is brown and long, soft waves that are not quite a curl and not quite straight. Her eyes are a dark blue color and she always seems to be looking off into the distance. When they ask her how she met Him, she smiles and sips her tea. “Small moment, really. I heard the sound, that beautiful sound. Most of you know it,” she chuckled a little. “He was not watching where he was walking. Knocked my bag off my shoulder and everything in it hit the ground.”

Some of them gasp, some of them look at her with non-believing eyes.

“I’ve actually met him twice,” she says, quietly. She twists the ring on her finger as she does. “The second time, he recognized me. Remembered me from the first time. Only,” she sighs a little. “He looked so sad about it. Asked me if I wanted to travel with him. I still don’t know why. I think he saw my death, if I had to guess. He looked at me a little like he was seeing a ghost.”

Some of them mutter about her telling stories, some of them offer small smiles, most of them turn to the next person, already forgetting her words.

 

She dies four years later. The next meeting after her death, a man with grey, curly hair walks in and sits down quietly.

Expectant, they all turn to him.

“Her name was Louise,” he tells them somberly. “Age twenty-four. Her mother managed a tricky bit of time traveling with the man she married, made it from the twenty-second century back to the twenty-first. Caught a ride with someone, I suppose.”

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. “I offered Louise the chance to travel with me when I saw what was to happen to her. When I met her, that first time, I recognized the genetics at work. The same genetics I carry.”

He looks at them and almost frowns, his eyes going hard and a little cold. “You could have been kinder to her,” he nearly hisses the words out.

“But…” one of them dares to speak up, raising a hand. He flinches back when the man turns his gaze to him. “No one is ever given the chance to travel with the Doctor.”

“Some people are,” the gray-haired man nods once after saying it, his words final. “And she was one of them. After I met her, that first time, I traveled along her timeline and asked a future version of her if she wanted to come with me. When she said no, I traveled further again, asked her again. Every time I asked, she said no.” he smiles, bitter and inarguably lonely. “When I went to ask her again, I arrived on the day she died. Heart defect,” he shakes his head, almost amused. “That is what happens when my genetics come into play alongside human ones.”

He stands and they all watch him. “Her name was Louise Agatha Campbell,” he tells them. “She was my great-granddaughter and I had to watch her die, never having gotten to know her.” He lifts his chin a little. “I am the Doctor. All of you seemed to think she was lying.”

With a shake of his head, he turns and heads towards the door. “You should be a little less cynical,” he calls back to them.

And just like that, the Doctor is gone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep writing little bits of Doctor Who fanfic that make me sad?


End file.
